15
by Never Goodbye
Summary: When you're 15 you think you know everything but then you learn that it is just a age. One filled with Love, Friendship, and Joy, but in the 15 year you grow up and get ready for the 16th year. A One Shot gift from Me to You.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything. The song Fifteen belongs to Taylor Swift and Thunder belongs to Boys Like Girls

_For Stephanie,_

_I have no idea what I would do if you were NOT in my life. I honestly have no ideas how we went 21 years without being friends to start with. God must have been getting the world ready for us. LOL. All I know is that my day feels off if we don't text or im. I hope this explains the random text from yesterday. I can't believe that this song started our whole friendship, and even more then that 'soon enough we were best friends'!! My life would totally suck and be so boring that I would not what to do with it, if you weren't in it. Thanks for always being there when I need you and for being my Jude!!_

A/n: In this one shot Jude and Sadie are not sisters and are in the same grade and Tommy is only three years/grades older than them. Oh and as for the surprise in this one shot, well for some reason we ship them. LOL

* * *

_**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
Its the morning of your very first day  
you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way  
It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
for the next four years in this town  
hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
you know I haven't seen you around, before  
**_

Jude Harrison stood outside looking up at Carlson Hill High School for what felt like the tenth thousand time in the past three months. She was fifteen and about to start her freshmen year here. The only thing that stopped her from turning around and bolting in the other direction was the fact that her best friends Speiderman was waiting inside for her at their lockers. Toronto may have been known as the mini world city for everyone in the world, but I you were born and raised there then it was just home. You have the same friends in high school and after then you did in preschool. That's what Speed was for her, her best friend and safety net that would never leave her. Jude looked up at the shining sun though sunglasses and took that as a good sign, so she took a deep breath and climbed the stairs and walked into the school with her head held high. Waving to her friends Jamie and Kat she made her way down the hallway looking for Speed, who was most likely with their friends Kyle and Wally. Looking down at the floor she didn't see the body that was about to collide with her until it was too late, she felt strong muscle arms wrap around her so she didn't fall to the floor. "I'm so sorry about that." A deep voice said filling her ears.

"Smooth Quincy run into the fresh meat." Another deep voice said in a teasing manner.

"Are you okay?" The first voice asked as she brought her eyes up to meet his deep brown ones.

"Yeah I'm fine… It was my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going." She studded her way though.

"Nice." The second voice said rolling his eyes. "I'll see you later T."

"Bye, D." the angle said without looking away from Jude. "I'm Tommy." He said holding his hand out to her.

"Jude." She said with a small smile and blush while shaking his hand.

"You are freshman? I haven't seen you around here before." He said as they started to walk down the hall again.

"Yeah. You?" she asked.

"Senior." He answered.

"There you are dude." Speed said when he saw her. "We're gonna be late. Hurry it up, I heard Baldwen is a bitch." He said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah she is and she hates freshmen." Tommy told the younger two.

"Lovely." Jude and Speed said together.

"I'll see you later Jude." Tommy said winking at her then turning around and walking away.

"Who was that?" Kyle said in joking girly voice and making googly eyes at Jude.

"Shut up." She said pulling her locker open with a major blush.

* * *

_**Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
you're gonna believe them  
and when you're fifteen  
feeling like there nothing to figure out  
well count to ten, take it in  
this is life before who you're gonna be  
fifteen  
You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
and soon enough you're best friends  
laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
well be out of here as soon as we can**_

Jude ran into her honors English9 and made it into her seat just as the bell rang. She had just spent her free period hang out with Speed, Kyle, and Wally out in the courtyard and had lost track time when she started to think about Tommy and his amazing brown eyes. The two of them had been hanging out over the past two weeks and Jude would kill if he would just ask her to be his girlfriend."We were assigned partners for the in-class assignment she's about to give." The blond haired girl named Sadie said in a whisper.

"Um cool. Thanks." Jude said smiling at her.

"Alright class. Today you all are going to work on a in-class essay about your partner and before you ask. No you cannot pick your own, I will assign them to you." The teacher said then continued to name off groups of two "Jude Harrison you're with Sadie Dixon" the teacher said then finished with the last five groups. "I want you guys to write an essay about our partner, their likes, dislikes, what they do in their free time, and anything else you can think of. You have all of this class and next class we'll read them out loud." She finished then sat down at her desk.

"So do you wanna tell me about you first or what?" Jude asked turning to her.

"Sure. Well I'm Sadie. I just moved here this summer and I really miss New York. No offense or anything, but most of the girls around here are stuck up bitches."

"Yeah I know. I can't stand them. I think I've had one chick friend my entire life, and we're not even that close. I'm not a slut or anything but I'd totally rather hang out with guys then girls. Girls are just way to much drama." Jud said with a roll of her eyes.

"My thoughts exactly." Sadie said with a giggle. "Um I guess you could say that cheerleading and dancing are my entire life. I live, eat, and breathe it. I have since I was four. In my free time I just like to hang out, at Starbucks or the mall, anywhere really. What about you?"

"I'm about the same. I love just hanging out in my free time. It's kinda hard cause I'm in all honor classes. My three best friends are in a band so I go to their practice and play with them a lot and I write." Jude said.

"I've seen you hanging around Tom and Darius a lot." The blonde said.

Jude couldn't help but smile at Tommy's name. "Oh what's that Miss Harrison, do you have a crush?" Sadie teased.

"Tommy's awesome. We've been hanging out a lot lately." Jude said as her smile got bigger.

"Yeah well from what I've heard about him, he's definitely into you. You're the first thing to catch his eye since his ex broke his heart by moving to Taxes for college." Sadie told her.

"It was more than that. Angie was a bitch, point blank." Jude said then saw the shocked look that Sadie was giving her. "He told me about her when we were hanging out with Speed, Kyle, Wally, and D the other day." Jude informed her. The bell rang twenty minutes later for lunch. "Do you wanna sit with me at lunch today?" Jude asked Sadie.

"Sure, that would be cool, sure as hell beats the cheerleaders." Sadie giggled which caused Jude to join in as they left the class room.

Fifteen minutes later Jude was leading Sadie though the lunch room to her table that she shared with SME, Darius and Tommy. "Hey losers." She greeted the four, "Tom." She said with a smile. "This is Sadie. Sadie that's Speed, Kyle, Wally, and Darius" she introducing them then as she sat down next to Tommy. "And this is Tommy."

"Hi guys." Sadie said sitting down next to Jude.

"So big eyes what are your plans this weekend?" Tommy asked grabbing her hand.

"Nothing that I know of why?" she asked.

"Would you like to go get dinner and see a movie, just the two of us on Saturday night?" he asked looking in her eyes.

"I would love to." Jude said huge smile.

* * *

_**And then you're on your very first date. He's got a car  
and you're feeling like flying  
and you're momas waiting up and you think he's the one  
and you're dancing round your room when the night end  
when the night ends**_

Saturday Jude and Sadie were locked away in her room trying to pick something for Jude to wear on her date with Tommy. "I give up!" Jude yelled falling across her bed. "I have nothing to wear. I'm gonna look like a hag and he will go running in the other direction." The fifteen year old yelled into her pillow.

"Don't make me slap you. The boy will be following you around like a lost puppy for the rest of your days, by time I finish with you." Sadie said with an all knowing smile as she rolled Jude onto her back. "Trust me. If I've only been hanging out with Darius for a week and we have a date tomorrow. I will make Tommy drool like a little baby when he sees you." Sadie promised.

Two hours later Jude stood in front of her full length mirror speechless. Sadie was not kidding when she said that Jude would be a knock out. She was dressed in a jean mini skirt with black knee leggings under it and she had on a red tank top with a black hooded sweater over that. Her red hair was softly hand tossled/crimped and the products that Sadie used gave it a wet looked and her makeup looked like it was done by a pro. Her eyes were outlined in black with a soft red shadow and just a hint of blush to her t zone and her lips were coated in a deep red gloss. "Told ya." Sadie said in her ear. The blond was standing behind her with her hands on her shoulder. Ten seconds later there was a knock at the door. "That's Tommy." Sadie said grabbing Jude's hand and pulling her out of the room.

"Mrs. Harrison, nice to meet you." They heard Tommy greeting her mom.

"You too, Tom." Her mom said as the two girls ran down the stairs. "Girls." She said looking at them with a smile. Her little girl had never been this happy or excited before, but she knew that Tom was a senior so the age difference was enough to let her know that the waters were going to be tested for her daughter, and as much as Jude talked about Tommy and how much she liked him, if her wish came true tonight Victoria didn't know how long the two would last and if they lasted till the end of the summer then they would for sure brake up when Tom left for school and that would hurt her little girl even more.

"Dixon." Tommy said with a smile to Sadie who just smirked and waved on her way to the living room. "Wow." He said as Jude walked to him and greeted him in a hug which he returned with a kiss to her cheek. "You look amazing." He said holding her out arms length and ranking his eyes over her body.

"Thank you." Jude said looking down at her feet.

"So you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." Jude said with a smile.

"Jude, eleven forty-five no later." Her mom told her from the door jam.

"Okay mom. Sades want us to walk you out" Jude asked the blond who was quickly becoming her best friend.

"Sure, thanks Harrison." She said with a smile.

"Not a problem." Jude said as the two linked arm and Tommy slipped his over Jude's shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked his best friend when he saw Darius leaning against his car.

"Waiting for her." D said nodding to Sadie who was whispering with Jude. "Sadie you ready? I'm sure T would like to start the date already." D said punching Tommy who just nudged him.

"Yeah." She said smiling at him. "Anyway." She said turning back to Jude. "Text me later." She said as the two shared a hug then walked off to Darius's car.

Four hours later it was eleven o' clock when Jude and Tommy were parked in his car down at the water front. "So I wanted to ask you something." Tommy said meeting her eyes.

"What's up?" she asked.

"You know I like you right?" he asked running a hand though his hand though his hair.

"Yeah." Jude said grabbing his other hand.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked after taking a deep breath.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." Jude answered with the biggest smile she has ever had in her entire life.

Twenty minutes later Tommy pulled up in front of the Harrison house hold, got out and walked around the car to help Jude out then walked her to the door. Once they were at the door Tommy grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He met eyes with her before leaning in and giving her the perfect first kiss. "I'll pick you up Monday morning." He said after the porch light was flipped off then on.

"Ok, see you then." She said pushing the door open.

* * *

_**Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tell you they love you  
you're gonna believe them  
when you're fifteen and your first kiss  
makes your head spin round but  
in your life you'll do greater than dating the boy on the football team  
but I didn't know it at fifteen**_

It was Christmas Eve and Jude, Sadie and Darius were hanging out with Tommy at his house and doing Christmas with his family.

"So have you thought about what's gonna happen at the end of the summer?" Sadie asked in a whisper from the spot behind Jude while the two of them sat on a big foot cushion rest.

"Not yet? Have you?" Jude asked her best friend as they watched Tommy, Darius, and his cousins played the Wii that he had opened a few hours ago.

"I know we won't make it, but its okay. I love D, but if you love someone let them free and if it's meant to be then they will come back." Sadie said with a sad smile at the boys.

"Tom, can you come here please?" his mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure." He said tossing his controller to Sadie and held a hand out to Jude. She grabbed it as he led her into the kitchen. "What's up?" he asked.

"Do you and Jude want to break the wishbone?" his grandma asked holding it out to him.

He looked to Jude who nodded. "Sure." He said taking half and held the other half towards Jude, who in turn grabbed it and they both pulled. When it broke Jude had the bigger half smiled at Tommy. "Make a wish big eyes." He whispered at her ear then kissed it. She made her wished them pulled his face down to her's and gave him a soft kiss.

* * *

_**When all you wanted was to be wanted  
wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now  
Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
but I realized some bigger dreams of mine**_

"I can't believe the finals are tonight." Wally said the second he sat down at the lunch table outside.

He was talking about the Instant Star contest that Jude and SME entered after the New Year and now three months later they were on the last night and it would be announced if they beat Eden Taylor for a record contract at G-major. "I know I am so nervous." Jude said pushing her tray away knowing she wouldn't be able to eat till after the winner was announced.

"You got this babe."" Tommy said rubbing her back. "I promise you everything that I own that you guys will win." He said looking at the four younger teenagers that had been nothing but nervous wrecks since they entered the contest.

Eight hours later Tommy, Sadie, and Darius all stood back stage with Jude's and SME's parents. The band of four was on the stage singing a song they had written the summer before called 'Thunder'.

Twenty minutes later Jude was sandwich between Speed and Wally with Kyle behind her with his arms wrapped around her neck since the other two boys had her arms. Across the stage from them Eden stood in all her fake plastic glory. "And the winner of the first Instant Star is….." the host trailed off. Jude wrapped her hands around the boys tighter while leaning back into Wally. Back stage Sadie leaned into Darius while holding Jude's mom's hand in one and Tommy's in the other. 'Jude and SME." They all chanted in their heads. "JUDE HARRISON and SPEIDEMAN MIND EXPLSION!!!" the host said into his mic while confetti fell from the ceiling.

* * *

_**and Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
who changed his mind and we both cried**_

Prom time was upon the seniors. The last two months had been crazy for Jude, between recording, school and her friends, she was tired. But she was in the progress of getting ready with Sadie. "So tonight's the night with D." Sadie said as they danced around the room.

"Wow, are you sure about that. I mean I thought you guys were breaking up when he leaves." Jude said trailing off.

"Maybe we won't now." Sadie said looking at her feet.

The next day Jude got a text from Sadie asking her to come over. Once she got there Miss Dixon let her up stairs to Sadie's room. "Sades what happened?" she asked the second she saw her best friend in tears. Sadie just held her cell phone out to Jude.

'_I think we should break up. It's been fun but we both know it wouldn't go anywhere after this summer Ttyl Sades. – D' _was typed out on the screen. "Oh God." Jude said tossing the cell phone on the desk behind her. She sat down on Sadie's bed, taking her best friend into her arms the two of them spent the rest of the night crying, pigging out on junk food, watching girls' rules, guys suck, chicky movies.

* * *

_**Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**_  
_**you're gonna believe them  
and when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found that time can heal most anything  
and you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen  
La la la la la .. la la la la la . La la la la la**_

Twenty-three year old Jude was lying across her coach when her phone went off. "Talk to me Sades." She said when she heard her hit song 15, play from her phone, Sadie's song, the song that caused her to remember the best year of her life, until the end. The end hurt like hell.

She dated Tommy for two months after he left for school, but it was just too much. He was in LA with D and she was busy with her own life that they both decided to say good bye before they hurt each other. Even though the saying says "If you love someone set them free and if it's meant to be then they will come back." It still hurt like hell to let them go.

"Tom is going to be Darius's best man." Sadie said in a rushed tone.

"Good they are best friends, he should be." Jude said. Sadie and Darius got back together there and a half years after they broke up and for the past year Sadie had been planning her dream wedding.

"You don't mind?" Sadie asked.

"No, it'll be fine." Jude said with a smile.

"Okay see you late. Love ya."

"Love ya too Sades." Jude said hanging up.

* * *

_**Your very first day  
take a deep breath girl  
take a deep breath as you walk t**__**hrough those doors**_.

The day of the wedding was today. Jude looked up at the church and saw Tommy talking with Darius and the rest of the groom's party. She took a deep breath before climbing the stairs.

* * *

This was suppose to be up last night but sadly I crashed within two hours of getting home from a amily christmas party! I hope you all had an amazing christmas ang got everything you asked for. Please read and review.


End file.
